


Web Camera

by Danagirl623



Series: Greg/John/Sherlock [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 05:05:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18161825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danagirl623/pseuds/Danagirl623
Summary: John and Sherlock have sex on Web cam so their missing sweetheart can watch.





	Web Camera

John Watson adjusted the video camera pointing into his bedroom, and waved at it. He glanced over his shoulder at his brunette boyfriend and grinned. 

 

“Hi Greg! We miss you darling! So we decided to invite you to join us,”  John stepped back, and pointed to the bed where Sherlock Holmes was stretched out. Already naked. 

 

“John, come fuck me!” Sherlock demanded, with a smirk. 

 

“So, enjoy us, love!” John grinned, before he jumped on the bed with Sherlock.    
  
Sherlock leaned over and lazily kissed John.  John ran his hands over Sherlock’s chest, and climbed on top of Sherlock. John deepened the kiss, with a slight groan. Sherlock ran his nails down John’s back. 

 

John sat up and moved back on Sherlock’s body. He leaned over for another kiss before gently nipping down Sherlock’s pale throat. Sherlock tilted his head back with pleasure, and moaned loudly. 

 

“God, John,” he moaned, as John’s mouth encircled a pink bud and worked to pick it to a stiff point. With a free hand, John held it up to Sherlock’s mouth. 

 

“Lick it.” He commanded, in a husky voice. Sherlock took his time thoroughly licking each finger running his tongue over but before sucking each one in his mouth with an obscene groan. He eagerly switched to licking his blonde boyfriend’s palm as John’s mouth found his other nipple and worked on it. 

 

Finally John pulled his hand away from his boyfriend’s mouth. He stood up off Sherlock’s groin, and carefully turned himself around. He couldn’t resist looking right at the web cam, and shaking his bum with a laugh. He gently lowered himself onto Sherlock’s chest and grabbed the hard, leaking cock in his wet hand, leading it to his mouth. 

 

John’s wet mouth enclosed the head with a sigh of satisfaction. With one hand, he pumped slowly up and down while with his tongue he swirled his tongue around the head. John loved the way Sherlock’s precome tasted, and could spend hours tasting him. 

 

Sherlock grinned to himself as rearranged the pillows, and then held his tongue out to see if he could reach John’s arse. With glee, he realized he almost could touch it so he readjusted the pillows again and leaned over to lick John’s arse crack. He started at the bottom of the crack with a firm tongue he worked his way up to the cleft. 

 

John’s hum of appreciation vibrated through Sherlock’s cock. Sherlock ran his tongue down to the pink ring of muscles. He worked his tongue around it and into it carefully. John groaned, and pushed his arse closer to Sherlock’s face silently begging for more. John’s tongue pressed up as he tried to swallow Sherlock’s cock. 

 

Sherlock’s tongue pressed in the hole, with a finger gently pressing in also. He pushed his finger in and curled the tip of it, hitting John’s prostate. Sherlock groaned as he felt precome touch his skin. 

 

“Fuck, ‘Lock.” John groaned, still stroking Sherlock’s cock. 

 

Sherlock pumped his finger in and out of John’s arse. He pulled out, and tapped John’s thigh. “I want lube. I want you to ride me.” He managed to say, before disappearing into the tableside drawer. 

 

“God, Sherlock.” John said, with a mouth full of Sherlock’s cock as he bobbed up and down. 

 

Sherlock reappeared with lube and slicked his fingers up before he pulled John’s arse back to him. He ran his lubed fingers around John’s arsehole, before he slid two in with slight resistance. 

 

John sat up with a moan, “God, Sherl.”

 

“If Greg were here, he’d start sucking my dick.” Sherlock said, partially to distract John as he slid his fingers all the way in. John groaned, letting the cock in his mouth fall out. Sherlock laughed, as he slid two fingers in and out. Sherlock grabbed extra lube and smeared it around John’s hole. 

 

“Please, just fuck me, ‘Lock,” John begged, pushing himself into a sitting position. 

 

“Do you want stretched more?”

 

“No way,” John tried not to cry out, as he switched his position on Sherlock’s lap and lowered himself slowly onto his boyfriend’s cock. Sherlock held both of John’s hands in his as John took a break to breathe and remind himself to relax. 

 

“Be loud for our dear boyfriend watching, John,” Sherlock encouraged as he watched his boyfriend lowered himself down a bit further. 

 

“I’m a bit busy, love,” John reminded him, as he took a break to give his arsehole a moment to stretch.

 

“Are you ok?”

 

“Yes, I’m ok,” John said, as he slid a bit farther down.

 

“Take your time, lad.” 

 

“I wish I was there with you two. I miss you both.” a loud voice came through the speakers. 

 

John laughed, as he felt Sherlock jump underneath him.  “We love you Graham,” Sherlock grinned at the webcam. 

 

“We wish you were here, too. It’s so hard-” Sherlock laughed loudly, then squealed when John pinched him. “To get any sort of good behavior of this one.”

 

“I imagine.” Greg chuckled, then moaned. 

 

“Are you masturbating?” Sherlock asked, as he felt John bottom out.  Sherlock let out of one hand to run his hand over John’s scarred thighs. “You’re so beautiful, John.” John huffed, before he tilted his hips upward, then back down. 

 

Sherlock groaned, as he rolled his hips slowly, then a bit faster. John gripped Sherlock’s hand tightly, as he fell into a smooth motion with Sherlock. 

 

“Yy-yes, I am!” Greg answered breathily. 

 

“Stroke it sssslowly,” John instructed his gray haired boyfriend as he rode his brunet boyfriend’s cock. “Fuck, fuck!”

 

Sherlock sat up suddenly, pulling John close to him, continuing to flex his hips. John clung to the brunet whining, and swearing loudly.  Sherlock laughed, as he tucked his hair behind his ears, then pulled John for a kiss.

 

“Jesus fuck, ‘Lock when you do that hair tucking thing…”

 

“It’s almost-” John whined, then gasped, “Fuck! Right there!” 

 

Sherlock moved his hips faster, pistoning into John like a machine. John pulled his boyfriend closer, and mashed his lips against the brunet’s with a gasp and a whine. 

 

Hungrily, John kissed Sherlock and only broke it to say, “‘M Cloooos.” 

 

Sherlock reached down between the two men and gave one, two, three strokes before John was shooting his orgasm everywhere. Sherlock came seconds later, clutching at his boyfriend, calling out his missing boyfriend’s name. 

 

A loud groan alerted the interlocked men that their boyfriend had orgasmed also.  

The three men lay there panting, and collecting themselves. 

 

“You were great,” John managed, as he rolled off of Sherlock with a grunt.

 

“I love you lads. I’ll see you the day after tomorrow.”

 

“Not soon enough, Graham,” Sherlock said with a pout.

 

“Oi! Get up and get Johnny cleaned up. Don’t be a lazy arse.”

 

John giggled, stuffing his fist into his mouth. 

 

“Graham, you’re not even here to boss me again and I’ll already annoyed with you,” Sherlock grumbled, fussing with the blankets. 

 

“Go do as I say, or I’ll schedule a drug’s bust to be carried out by Anderson.” Greg’s steel-toned voice threatened a moment before Sherlock jumped out of bed. “I love you John. Sweet dreams. Give that idiot a kiss for me.” 

 

“I love you too. Night Greg.”  John managed to say before a wet flannel was flung onto him.

 

“Go away, Graham. You’re hateful.” Sherlock said with a pout, before he added, “I also have che-”

 

“Drugs. Bust. Boy.” Greg threatened through clenched teeth. “And be a gent and wipe our Johnny clean, for heaven’s sake-” Greg said as he turned the web camera off. 

 

Sherlock grumbled, but wiped John clean with the warm, wet flannel.  John pinched Sherlock, and scolded, “You do miss him.”

 

“I do, but he doesn’t need to know that.”

 

John laughed. “He’s our boyfriend. Yes he does.” 

 

Sherlock grumbled, before he leaned in to kiss John two more times. “I love him and miss him a whole lot.”

 

“Good,” John smiled then took the flannel from Sherlock and wiped Sherlock’s chest and arms clean. He held it back out to Sherlock who took it and headed back to the bathroom. 

 

When Sherlock came back from the bathroom, he turned off the web camera, and crawled back into bed with John.  Sherlock pulled John into his arms, and kissed the top of his head. “I love you, also.”

 

John grinned against his boyfriend’s chest and managed, “I already knew that, genius.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> Join us on Discord. 
> 
> https://discord.gg/


End file.
